


Super Junior Anak Bolang

by Miinalee



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinalee/pseuds/Miinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning : Fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan rasa gatal luar biasa, perasaan pengen nabok orang, bahkan membunuh orang. Tidak disarankan untuk anak-anak di bawah umur, yeoja maupun namja yang tengah mengandung, dan lansia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Junior Anak Bolang

**Pairing** : Various Pairing

 **Warning** : Fanfic ini dapat menyebabkan rasa gatal luar biasa, perasaan pengen nabok orang, bahkan membunuh orang. Tidak disarankan untuk anak-anak di bawah umur, yeoja maupun namja yang tengah mengandung, dan lansia.

 

 **  
**

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

 **Super Junior Anak Bolang © Lee Sunmiina**

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

"Kita akan syuting acara Reality Show terbaru," kata Soo Man yang tengah duduk di kursinya dengan tangan di atas meja.

Member-member seperti Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Yesung yang biasa hyperaktif langsung _excited_ mendengarnya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam dunia mereka –novel Sharkspare dan Xbox. Ryeowook, Hankyung, dan Kangin CTA (cukup tau ajah!). Shindong dan Heechul yang biasanya hobi protes kali ini hanya diam. Kalau Shindong mungkin karena lagi laper. Tapi kalau Heechul sih, ntah, author ga mau tahu -.-

Siwon dari tadi sibuk di pojokan, mungkin lagi yasinan. Diantara mereka bertiga-belas hanya Leeteuk yang tampak gelisah. Biasanya naluri keibuannya muncul kalau bakal ada bahaya mengancam keluarga besarnya ini.

"Konsep acaranya bagaimana?" Kangin akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Petualangan yang menyenangkan. Selebihnya masih dirahasiakan, akan dijelaskan setelah kalian sampai di lokasi syuting. Ada yang ingin menyanggah?" Soo Man menatap mereka, menunggu sebuah protes. Tapi jelas aja ga ada yang protes, orang Lee Soo Man melotot dengan pandangan _'Coba-aja-kalo-ada-yang-berani-protes!'_

"Ada yang mau protes?" Ulangnya lagi. Semua member suju menggeleng cepat.

"Oh, iya. Henry dan ZhouMi akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini.. "

"Acaranya dimulai besok.. Kalian dijemput di dorm, bersiap-siaplah sejak malam ini. Dan…" Soo Man tersenyum penuh misteri "..Selamat menikmati acara baru kalian.."

Para member mengkeret, firasat ga enak..

 

oOoOoOoOoOo

 

"HWADD? ACARANYA DI INDONESIAAA?" Teriak protes Leeteuk, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Heechul bersamaan. Yang lain celingukan. Mungkin dalam kepala mereka berputar-putar pertanyaan 'Apaan tuh Indonesia?'

"Yup. Tepatnya di pedaleman Kalimantan.." jelas si pilot tanpa tampang berdosa sedikitpun. Jelas lah, dia kan hanya menjalankan perintah atasan. Setelah mengantarkan member Super Junior ke pedalaman Kalimantan, habis perkara. Caww deh dia..

(Ceritanya mereka dianter ke lokasi syuting pake jet pribadinya Soo Man. Mungkin biar ga ketahuan media massa.)

Sampai di tempat tujuan…

Ditengah hutan…

"Apa maksudnya iniiii?" Lagi-lagi para ibu-ibu berteriak protes. Leeteuk, Sungmin, Heechul, Ryeowook, dan kali ini ditambah Eunhyuk. Para bapak-bapak cuma bisa cengok memandangi _HandyCam_ dimasing-masing tangan mereka. (KangIn, Hankyung, Yesung, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae).

"Ane kurang tau, ini perintah bos," kata asisten pilot.

"Iya, emang ga ada kru kameramen. Kalian rekam sendiri, kayak di Paranormal Activity.. Masa om Soo Man ga ngasih tau soal ini?" Si pilot menambahi.

Semua member melongo..

"Udahan ye, bu bye.." Kedua pilot itu melempari tas dan barang-barang bawaan mereka keluar pesawat. Sebelum para member sempat protes Jet itu naik perlahan-lahan, meninggalkan mereka yang baru nyadar dan teriak-teriak berusaha membuat pesawat itu kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Setelah lelah berkeliling mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan (manusia) di hutan itu, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Omigooooooott." Eunhyuk menjerit frustasi.

"Yg bener 'oh my God', hyung," Kibum mengoreksi kata-kata Eunhyuk dengan tampang santai. Mungkin kalo isu kiamat 2012 benar-benar terjadi pun respon dari Kibum hanya _'oh,'_ atau _'that's good'_ sambil pasang tampang datar _emotionless_.

"Sebenernya ini acara Reality Show atau EKSPEDISI ALAM?" Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook mengungkapkan protesnya dengan nada lemah-lembut (ketakutan). Wookie masih berpikir panjang. Biar jeritannya mencapai 14 oktaf pun si tua Soo Man ga akan menghentikan acara ini sebelum ni acara menghasilkan uang.

Mari kita lihat respon dari member yang lain..

"Gyaah! Ini seperti Battle Royale RPG!" Yak, ini adalah respon dari Kyuhyun. Ini bocah kebanyakan main game + baca manga. Harap maklum ya, readers..

"Ya gak selebay itu lah, Kyuuu," Hankyung nimbrung. Padahal sendirinya ga tau Battle Royale itu apaan. Malah ia sempet mengira itu nama toko kue semacam American Bakery.

"Jangan bilang kalo sebenernya kita lagi syuting squel 'Prey' dan bolang-bolang itu cuma tameng doang? Atau gimana kalo om Soo Man kerja sama dengan NASA dan menjadikan kita obyek pemancing alien?" Donghae pura-pura bergidig ngeri. Semua kepala langsung menatapnya horror.

"Ga usah asal ngomong!" Kangin menempeleng kepala Donghae. Sebel karena ucapan ngaconya mempengaruhi semua member. Belum lagi kata-kata Siwon yang makin memperkeruh suasana…

"Yah, kalo gitu yang sabar aja ya hyuung. Mari kita semua beristighfar memohon ampun kepada Yang Maha Kuasa sebelum nyaw—" Bibir Siwon langsung dibekep pake tali tambang oleh Heechul.

"SUDAH DIAMM!" Bentak Heechul sambil melotot ke arah Siwon. Siwon langsung mengkeret. Cepat-cepat ia beristighfar, bertasbih dan memohon ampun pada Yang Maha Kuasa, "Lindungi hambamu dari iblis yang terkutuk ya Allah," Doa Siwon dalam hati.

"Kyuu~~" Sungmin merengek sambil menarik-narik lengan jaket Kyuhyun. Ia melirik keadaan sekitarnya dengan was-was.

"Hnn?" Respon Kyuhyun.

"Takuuut~" Hampir-hampir Sungmin menangis. Sebenernya kami ada dimana sih? Mana ini hutan ga ada something-something yang warnanya pink! Bikin perasaan ga tenang (?) aja! Teriak Sungmin dalam hati.

Tapi Kyu malah asik sendiri. Ia sibuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Hal-hal seperti Fatal Frame, Battle Royale, Resident Evil, sampe ke Final Fantasy mampir ke otaknya. Kyuhyun senyam-senyum sendiri, sedikit berharap akan muncul zombie dari balik semak-semak.

"Kyuuu~~!" Sungmin mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun frustasi. Tapi masih tetep gak diladenin Kyu.

"Ssh, sini sama aku aja," Zhoumi menarik lengan Sungmin dari belakang. Yang ditarik sih cuma nurut-nurut aja.

(Kyuhyun tidak menyadari interaksi Zhoumi-Sungmin, readers. Kalian tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi kalo Kyu tau ada orang lain yang nyentuh 'property'nya?)

Sungmin memeluk Zhoumi ketakutan. Sedangkan Zhoumi? Dia sih asik-asik aja. 'Kesempatan dalam kesempitan bo!' dirangkulnya bahu Sungmin. Bayangin aja perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang hampir 15cm. -,- pasti udah kayak pasutri jalan bareng..

Krek.. Kresek..

Semua member melotot mendengar suara yang berasal dari balik semak-semak itu. Mereka segera bangun dan memasang kuda-kuda (?). Sungmin memeluk punggung Zhoumi, Ryeowook menggenggam lengan Yesung ketakutan, sedang yang lain siaga 4.

Mereka diam menanti gerakan selanjutnya..

KREK! BUAGH!

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Tbc..

RnR please


End file.
